


Little Cold Fingers

by kmandofan90



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: AU (the Razor Crest lives), Fluff, Gen, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmandofan90/pseuds/kmandofan90
Summary: He's been cold before, but at least now, he has hisButo keep him warm. Grogu muses on his time with the Bad People and his new family.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Little Cold Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Little Cold Fingers  
>  **Pairing:** None intended. (Maybe there could be a hint of Din Djarin x OC if you squint?)  
>  **Wordcount:** ~1200  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Warnings:** Tooth-rotting fluff, AU (because the Razor Crest lives, damnit), blink-and-you’ll-miss-it bittersweet introspection
> 
> **[This was requested by @zeuswasaslut over on Tumblr. Originally posted there @anxiety-riddled-mando on 02/12/2021.]**

It was so cold.

Colder than anything he had ever known before. Even when he had been locked up with the Bad People, his little fingers and toes had never hurt from the cold like this before. For hours, white fluff had been piling up against the sides of the Big Noisy – Razor Crest, as _Baba_ called the ship – while wind howled and screamed. The metal walls protecting them muffled most of the noise, but his ears still hurt when the wind grew shrill.

Grogu felt a familiar tickling in his nose and sneezed, tucking his face into his elbow. Just like _Bu_ taught him to avoid spreading germs.

His cold ears lifted as _Bu_ came into the room.

“Are you cold, little one?” she asked in her sweet voice.

He trilled at her, hoping she would understand his annoyance as he lifted his arms to her. Two very warm arms scooped him up. Grogu clung to the front of her shirt as she settled him into her warm, fluffy vest, buttoning it up until only his face and ears were poking out over the top.

“There we go,” she said, her voice a little bit muffled. “Better?”

He let out a _cheeeep_. Much better.

_This_ is how he preferred being carried. This place right next to _Bu’s_ heart was warm and secure. He could also watch everything that was going on. And maybe steal some bites of whatever _Bu_ was eating or drinking. _Bu_ went to the cabinet and grabbed her little basket of sewing supplies. Then she put his old pants down on the table.

How did she always find the holes in his clothes so quickly? He watched as she snipped off a piece of khaki thread and threaded it through the needle. She sewed the patch on quickly, her needle flashing in the dim light as it worked in and out of the fabric. She started to sing quietly. He knew this song and his ears perked up.

He tried singing with her, but his mouth couldn’t form the mouth noises right. So, he just made it up as he went along. Her happiness bubbled up like the fizzy water she bought in town, or maybe like those pretty yellow flowers they had picked a long time ago.

He started to giggle, unable to hold back his glee as the little flecks of _Bu’s_ joy alighted on his upturned face like sunshine. Then _Bu_ started to laugh along with him, and they shared their little butterfly kisses of joy until he couldn’t breathe and he forgot what song they were singing.

“One day, you’ll sing along with me,” _Bu_ said, and he felt a flash of sadness, because that heavy presence in his chest told him that they weren’t going to have much longer together. He pushed it away. No matter how short their time together was, he would love every moment of it, and keep the memories near his heart.

“There we go,” she said, holding up his pants. “I wish I could get you some new ones, but…not this time, I think. Maybe next month. I should be able to sell some of my embroidery at the market. Wouldn’t that be nice?”

He cooed.

All that mattered to him was that she fixed them. Their family didn’t have much, but they were happy. _He_ was happy, and that was all he cared about after so many years with the Bad People. No matter how many holes he accidentally put into his clothes, _Bu_ always patched them up. Even if they ate the same thing over and over, his tummy was always full. (Having a full tummy never stopped him from hunting his favorite snacks, even if the wriggly ones made _Bu_ scream a bit.)

Suddenly, the big door in the back of the ship sank down, letting a gust of ice-cold wind and snow into the ship. Grogu immediately felt a rush of pure elation fill him as _Baba_ climbed up the long ramp, dragging a big bag behind himself. The bag was full of something but it was _empty_ , the kind of emptiness Grogu knew not to ask about. _Baba_ threw the bag into the Forbidden Room and locked the door. Then he came closer.

Grogu reached out with one hand and squeezed _Baba’s_ icy fingers.

“Hey, kid,” he said. “Being good?”

_Always_.

He chirped and pulled his arm back into the safe, warm cocoon inside _Bu’s_ vest. He sneezed. This time, he wasn’t able to cover his face in time, so he wiped his face with his sleeve. Icky.

“Is it still too cold?” _Baba_ asked, and Grogu could feel his concern. It was prickly and sharp and made his nose tickle. He didn’t like it that much. _Bu_ nodded.

“I think the heating coils have gone out again,” she responded. “I couldn’t figure it out from the cockpit.”

“ _Kriff_ ,” _Baba_ sighed. “I’ll get us out of here. Then I’ll see what I can do for repairs, alright? Keep him warm.”

“Aye,” _Bu_ says, “Hear that, Grogu? You get to hang out with me for a little longer.”

He had no problem staying here where it was warm. _Bu_ shivered. Grogu could feel her discomfort, and he grumbled to himself, tugging at _Baba_ with that warm feeling in his chest. _Baba_ paused. He reached up and unpinned his cloak. Then he draped it around them, nestling it around her shoulders.

“Keep that until I can get this icebox warmed up,” _Baba_ said. “And you. Ask before doing that again. Remember what we said about privacy?”

Grogu chirped sheepishly and nodded. He did forget about that rule a lot. Good thing _Baba_ never got angry with him. He closed his eyes and tilted his head up into _Baba’s_ hand as he rubbed his ears. The Bad People pinched him a lot but his _buire_ never hurt him. It made him feel very happy and safe.

_Baba_ reached up and pinned the material into place, draping it around his head. Grogu relaxed as _Baba_ went to the ladder. He wanted his ball, but he wanted to stay here more than he wanted his toy. He tilted his head back, noting the big smile on _Bu’s_ face. He chirped. Maybe one day _Baba_ would take his big shiny hat off for _Bu_.

Grogu yawned and wiped at his eyes. Then he pulled his head in and wriggled around until he was facing _Bu_. He felt her button up the vest around his head and it got nice and dark. Just what his eyes needed for a quick nap.

Even though he had only known his _Baba_ and his _Bu_ for just a few months, he had never felt this safe and happy before. He knew this was where his home was and where he was going to stay.

With those thoughts out of the way, Grogu drifted off, imagining all the wonderful, tasty food his _Bu_ would make for him tonight.


End file.
